role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
FoxMask
|faction=Shadow Brigade |category=OC, Shadowblood }} FoxMask (FokkusuKamen) is a Mary Sue-hunting Shadowblood and defacto leader of the Shadow Brigade, a four-person squad of Sue Hunters. Appearance FoxMask is a humanoid being standing at 4.2 meters high and weighing in at 78 lbs. He lacks any hair whatsoever, and has a mask made out of some very strong biological metal for a face. Said mask can express a limited array of emotion, mostly eye related, but does show a mouth on occasion. His skin is literally black, and is highly heat resistant. FoxMask also has a pair of beetle-like wings on his back, seemingly made out of the same biological metal as his mask. FoxMask wears a black gi, which is open, showing his bare torso in the opening. He also wears black martial arts pants and shinobi tabi boots. Personality FoxMask is a productive person, for the most part staying on task. He has no trouble with joking around, but during a fight, he prefers not to, unless his wife, Haruka, is the one who initiated it. FoxMask sees sentient beings as inherently good, and believes that no one is truly evil. He understands that Mary Sues don't mean to tear apart the multiverse, and thus, only kills them when they've done absolutely horrible things, such as murder or extreme cruelty. FoxMask also doesn't like bigger creatures picking on smaller ones, for almost any reason. This explains why he saw Giz's rampage as unforgivable, as she was killing hundreds through no fault or their own. A really notable trait about FoxMask is his roguish tendencies. If he believe it serves the greater good, he will steal, such as hi-jacking M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to fight the possessed EVA 1X, or raiding the KSA's base for files on Giz. He also has what TvTropes calls Chronic Backstabbing Disorder, but this has gone away in his later years, as he has been trying to improve his reputation (but don't let that think you shouldn't watch your back). FoxMask is also known to have panic attacks when overwhelmed, but this never comes up in a fight. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Haruka *His friends *Fighting *Darkness *Doing his job *Talking to Shinji *Reading terrible fanfiction *That feeling one gets when a good plan goes right Dislikes *TokyoGoji *GizDaGremlin *Mary Sues *DarknessBagramon *Gendo Ikari *Asuka (when she's being a bitch) *Horrible people who think they are in the right *Arresterdramon, for having broke into his base the most out of any of his enemies Abilities *Highly developed martial arts *High speed *Very high agility *Has no organs, giving him a very light weight and making him immune to many things most living things would be hurt or killed by, but makes harming him with piercing weapons easier *Healing factor, which is strong enough to regrow a limb over the course of a day *Can absorb darkness to gain more power *Can absorb moonlight to gain more power; gains more from moonlight than darkness *Skin is highly heat resistant *Due to his race being half spiritual, can make physical contact with spirits, and thus, fight them *Can sense Sue aura, due to his years of experience as a Sue Hunter *Resists most psychic assaults due to his mind functioning differently than those with a physical brain *Very good stealth; practically invisible in the dark *Very good thief, to the point of being able to steal weapons out of foe's hands without them even noticing *Can set well-placed booby traps and mantraps *Can possess weakened foes or weak people *Can reverse-possess an ally, turning their skin literally black, their hair white, and their eyes red, and giving them his powers *Can fuse with an ally, and, with enough power, can fuse with two allies at once *Can sizeshift if the foe is a kaiju Sue (although, due to the universe letting him interact, he can sizeshift against anyone) *Flight at Mach 3 *Can sharpen fingers instantly, making them sharp enough to cut through steel *Ability to emit steam from any part of his body, for offensive, defensive, or mobility purposes *Can buzz wings to assault foe's ears as a distraction, or to interrupt them before they can attack *Wings are sharp, and can cut through flesh with ease *Shadow Beam from mask *Shadow Pulse *Shadow Bullet, a weak projectile thrown from the hands that costs little energy and can be thrown rapidly *Shadow Nuke, an extremely powerful attack that takes a LOT of energy to pull off (unassisted, it would take 30 minutes for him to charge enough energy to use it). The user flies into the air and throws a spherical shadow projectile at the ground, which, on contact, makes a large shockwave of dark energy, big enough to cover a small town, doing massive damage to enemies and putting the area under a shroud of darkness for five minutes. Due to how destructive it is, it is rarely used *Can infuse any part of his body with shadow energy to make attacks with them stronger *Can infuse any weapon he's wielding with shadow energy to power them up *Can create weapons out of shadow energy, but due to his lack of experience, the only weapon he can create is a small staff, and thus, this power is rarely used *Carries a chained sickle under his sleeve, which is used for both grappling purposes and offensive purposes, such as dragging the foe towards him or swinging it for a long range attack *Able to cut his fist off and propel it at the foe like a rocket (Rocket Punch) *Shadow Kitsune Dragon (Combination signature with Dracoruss. He enters Dracoruss's body, causing his Shadowclaw form to emerge, only with him in control) Weaknesses and Flaws *Piercing attacks, as they easily punch through him due to his lack of organs *Shotguns, for the same reason as above *Light-based attacks, for obvious reasons *Radiation, as it gets in the way of his healing factor *Has a horrible aim; most attempts at marksmanship result in him missing literally every shot *Tends to have panic attacks if overwhelmed and not in a fight *His merciful nature on foes he believes not to be evil could backfire, with them going on to do evil things or attacking him as he leaves *Would rather save his allies than finish the mission, which could allow foes to escape *His backstabbing background tends to make some people not trust him *Will break the law if it serves his goals, and could put him at odds with truly good forces *Is absolutely terrified of Gendo Ikari Category:Role-Play Character Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Leaders